Me lo agradecerás, en serio
by Barakkeda
Summary: En retrospectiva, Astrid debió darse cuenta: seguir a Brutilda es una mala idea. Aunque, en realidad, el lugar era muy bueno para darse un baño. Ubicado después de la segunda temporada de Carrera al Borde. Pequeños SPOILERS./ Secuelas: Vértigo y La trilogía del error.
**Me lo agradecerás. En serio.**

Astrid no es una mujer ambiciosa, en realidad. Ella es feliz si es libre de ir a volar con Tormenta en las mañanas y de practicar sus habilidades de lucha y cacería. Astrid no es una mujer que desee cosas, en absoluto, sino que es feliz con lo que ha llegado naturalmente por su esfuerzo y habilidades. Y eso incluyó a Hipo hasta esa tarde.

Hasta ese momento, Astrid era feliz con su relación con Hipo. Es verdad, ellos no eran pareja todavía, pero Astrid no quería apresurar las cosas. Ella había dejado en claro, muchas veces, que se interesaba por Hipo y su bienestar, y él correspondía esos sentimientos. Tanto así que la relación entre los dos evolucionaba naturalmente, ella pensaba que, algún día, los besos robados serían más frecuentes, se tomarían de la mano y se llamarían "novio y novia" sin forzar el asunto, y Astrid era feliz con eso. Hasta esa tarde.

Esa tarde, Astrid estaba sentada en su cabaña en la Orilla del Dragón comiendo unos frutos que había recolectado durante su entrenamiento matutino. Estaba pensando en Hipo, él estaba molesto, frustrado y muy tenso después de la derrota contra Vigo. Nunca lo había visto así… Tan… Perdido. Él sentía que les había fallado, pero Astrid sabía que no siempre podían ganar, no se podía controlar todo… Ella había aprendido esa lección hacía tanto tiempo y creía que él también. Tal vez él lo sabía, tal vez él sabía que tenía que levantarse otra vez, pero aún no estaba listo para eso.

Brutilda la encontró en ese estado meditativo. Su compañera se veía agitada y un poco más sonriente de lo usual, pero Astrid no dejó que eso la preocupara. Al menos no demasiado. No hasta que Brutilda habló.

—¡Astrid! ¡Justo a la vikinga que buscaba!

Astrid dejó sus frutas de lado y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Me buscabas?— preguntó ella poniéndose en guardia. Ella y Brutilda no eran muy unidas, más bien algo más cercano al "conocidas" que a "amigas"—. ¿Para qué?

Ante esto, la gemela sólo sonrió más.

—Encontré un riachuelo escondido, más adentro en la isla—contestó Brutilda y agregó con voz una octava más baja—. Y tienes que verlo, es _perfecto_ para darse un baño.

En retrospectiva, esa debió ser su primera pista. Brutilda no era conocida por amar el agua. O la limpieza. O la higiene.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Brutacio y Patán tienen la cueva y sólo me dejan entrar con tributos—contestó ella con un mohín—. Este riachuelo podría ser _nuestro_ lugar.

Astrid miró con sospecha a Brutilda. Es que, en serio, ellas no eran amigas. Era más cercana a Brutacio, y eso era decir mucho. Pero, si la chica quería vengarse de su hermano y Patán, Astrid no se iba a negar. Después de todo, a parte de Tormenta, Brutilda era lo más cercano a una amiga (mujer) que Astrid tenía.

—Está bien— concedió Astrid, pensando que un lugar apartado donde darse un baño no le caería mal. Incluso podría convencer a Brutilda de mostrárselo a Hipo para que él se relajara.

—Me lo agradecerás— dijo la gemela con una sonrisa enigmática—. En serio.

* * *

—Sigo sin comprender por qué no podíamos venir con Tormenta— exclamó Astrid por enésima vez. Antes de salir en búsqueda del dichoso riachuelo, Brutilda se negó rotundamente a llevar algún dragón, según ella las podían ver los chicos, y más si se llevaba a Eructo y Guácara.

—Ya te lo dije— replicó Brutilda con pereza—. Los tarados nos podrían ver si vamos volando.

Astrid suspiró con cansancio. En retrospectiva, esa debió ser su segunda pista. Es decir, podrían haberlos perdido en una persecución o algo, en caso de que ellos aparecieran. Pero no. Se fue detrás de Brutilda caminando.

Después de media hora, Astrid notó lo fuera de forma que estaban ella y su acompañante. Tanto volar las estaba volviendo débiles en tierra. Correr: perfectamente bien. Caminar por breves periodos de tiempo: perfectamente bien. Caminar por una jungla durante más de veinte minutos: terriblemente mal.

—Hipo tiene razón— dijo Astrid entonces—. Deberíamos dejar a los dragones descansar de vez en cuando.

Se ganó una risita baja y controlada por parte de Brutilda. Y, en retrospectiva, esa debió ser su tercera pista. Brutilda siempre se reía escandalosamente. _Siempre_.

—Ya casi llegamos… de hecho, baja la voz y no hagas mucho ruido— contestó Brutilda quedito, mientras sigilosamente se acercaba a unas rocas.

Cuando Astrid, extrañada, se acercó a su compañera, ésta le hizo la seña de esconderse detrás de las rocas. Las dos estaban de rodillas detrás de unas rocas gigantescas y Brutilda se asomó, indicándole a Astrid que hiciera lo mismo. Estaban en la cima de un risco y, en el fondo, había un riachuelo similar al que Hipo había usado para sus prácticas de vuelo. Era un lugar hermoso, tranquilo, resguardado de la vista. Había un prado de flores silvestres, muchos árboles, una cascada y el río era calmo. Era perfecto para darse un baño.

E Hipo pensaba igual.

Él estaba debajo de la cascada, dejando que el agua cayera deliciosamente en sus hombros desnudos y que lo mojara por completo. La única prenda de ropa que llevaba era la tela con la que protegía su piel para que la prótesis no lo lastimara. Y, desde ese palco en el que estaban las dos chicas, se podía ver con lujo de detalles la gloriosa figura del heredero de Berk.

Astrid se sonrojó a más no poder, cerró los ojos y tapó los ojos de Brutilda y empezó a arrastrarla lejos de ahí. ¡Dioses, qué verguenza! ¡Y lo peor es que no podía negar que se moría por seguir viendo!

Cuando hubo apartado a Brutilda lo suficiente la encaró. La chica la miraba igual de sonrojada que ella, pero con una sonrisota.

—A que es un buen lugar, ¿eh?

Entonces, Astrid le lanzó un puñetazo a Brutilda que la mandó al suelo. Eso se merecía por imprudente.

—¡¿Tú sabías que él estaba ahí?!— exclamó Astrid quedito, para que Hipo no las escuchara.

En el piso, Brutilda se quejaba.

—Bueno, sí. Caminaba por aquí hace un par de días y lo vi. Entonces regresé ayer, sobre la misma hora, y lo vi de nuevo. Así que hoy vine otra vez.

Astrid se puso roja de la vergüenza y de la furia.

—Él merece su privacidad, ¿sabes?

Brutilda se levantó y acercó su rostro al de Astrid, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y por eso no le he dicho que lo vi— Astrid se preparó para darle otro puñetazo cuando Brutilda levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador—. Vamos, Astrid. En serio que no te quieres perder esto. Él es el hijo de Estoico _el Vasto_ , después de todo— y le guiñó el ojo.

Y, mientras Astrid digería el significado de esa afirmación (y se ponía roja en el proceso), Brutilda regresó a su _palco_. Saliendo de su estupor, Astrid corrió sin hacer ruido.

—Nos vamos de aquí— le ordenó en susurros.

—De ninguna manera— e, intuyendo que Astrid se iba a a poner violenta, Brutilda agregó—. Y si peleamos y él o Chimuelo nos escuchan, ¿cómo le vas a explicar que estás aquí?

Astrid se mordió la lengua para controlar su furia. Y se dijo a sí misma que sólo se quedaba ahí para evitar que Brutilda mancillara al pobre de Hipo. Claro, si Brutilda, que no tenía nada con Hipo iba a verlo, entonces Astrid decidió que ella podía espiar un poquito. Sólo para asegurarse que Brutilda no viera más de la cuenta, claro está.

Pero, es que Hipo no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Lo maldijo por eso. Él creía que estaba solo, excepto por su dragón, y, por la manera en la que se bañaba, era obvio que no le molestaba estar desnudo frente a Chimuelo, y no es que este último le prestara mucha atención, tampoco.

Pasados unos minutos tortuosos en los que Hipo usaba un trapo para limpiar su piel, el chico se dirigió a la orilla con cuidado de no resbalar. Astrid pudo apreciar la musculatura definida y fuerte de Hipo. Él era un jinete como ningún otro, Patapez le había comentado a Astrid que la técnica de monta de Hipo requería más esfuerzo por parte del jinete, pero le daba más libertad al dragón y le permitía mayor velocidad. Y Astrid notó que esa técnica de monta también había hecho maravillas con el cuerpo de Hipo. _Maravillas_. La chica se mordió el labio, preguntándose si esos abdominales y trasero y piernas y pecho eran tan firmes de cerca a como se veían de lejos. Y la gente que se dejaba engañar por la figura delgada de Hipo… Torpes. Torpes todos. Y ella, incluso, era torpe también, no permitiéndose a sí misma a mirar entre las piernas de Hipo. Se negó, respetándolo de esa manera, pues era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Hipo se sentó en una piedra cerca de la orilla y se quitó la prótesis, lavó su cicatriz y luego se dejó caer en el agua, soltando un gemido de placer que se le instaló a Astrid en el vientre. Ante ese sonido, Chimuelo se acercó a su amigo con la cabeza ladeada con curiosidad.

—Hola amigo— le dijo, entonces, Hipo a su dragón—. No pasa nada, regresa a juguetear.

El dragón, un poco renuente, le hizo caso a Hipo, quien apoyó su espalda contra la orilla del lago. En la actitud más relajada que Astrid le había visto desde Vigo, Hipo extendió los brazos en la orilla y descansó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos hacia el cielo. Permaneció así, durante unos minutos. Brutilda le estaba haciendo señas a Astrid de que era hora de irse cuando el chico se movió de nuevo. Llevó su mano izquierda bajo el agua y empezó a moverla. Astrid no sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente, hasta que Hipo soltó un quejido ronco y sensual. Oh… No… Él no podía estar haciendo _eso_.

 _Odin, no… Por favor.., No._

Él se lamió los labios y ajustó su postura, pero su mano no dejó de moverse. Por suerte para Astrid (si buena o mala aún no sabía), era imposible para ellas ver lo que sucedía debajo del agua. Pero debía ser bueno, porque la respiración de Hipo se agitó. A su lado, Astrid escuchó a Brutilda gemir quedito, conteniéndose, y se sorprendió a sí misma al morder su labio inferior para no soltar alguna grosería.

Porque ese hijo de troll estaba buenísimo.

Poco a poco, la velocidad de los bombeos aumentaba y, entre más rápido iba, más ruidoso se volvía él. No gritaba, no. Pero gruñía, respiraba dificultosamente y soltaba de vez en cuando gemidos. En un momento, Hipo soltó un gemido más fuerte que los otros y Chimuelo se acercó a él con preocupación. Hipo, agitado, sonrojado y todavía mojado apartó el hocico de Chimuelo de su rostro.

—Estoy… bien...—decía él con voz laboriosa—... ve a… jugar… anda, amigo… ve hacia allá.

Cuando Chimuelo se dio la vuelta, Hipo regresó a tocarse, con más fuerza, con más velocidad. Se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda a las chicas y empezó a embestir contra su mano usando la pared como apoyo. Ellas no veían lo que sucedía bajo el agua, pero lo que sucedía afuera era más que suficiente. Astrid sentía que el cosquilleo entre sus piernas era insoportable, se sentía incómoda, pero no quería alejarse, no quería ir a ninguna otra parte. Quería que se volviera más incómodo, quería poder aliviar el calor, tal y como lo hacía Hipo. Tal vez, incluso, hacerlo junto a él.

Y, justo en ese instante, Hipo soltó una maldición y su cuerpo se convulsionó exquisitamente.

Astrid sintió como un escalofrío magnífico entre sus piernas, y se mordió el puño, para que no saliera ningún sonido de su boca.

Cuando la sensación acabó, se volteó hacia Brutilda, quien la miraba con un brillo particular en los ojos, y Astrid supo que ella también había tenido un orgasmo.

En sincronía, las chicas regresaron su atención al riachuelo. Hipo respiraba profundo, normalizando su pulso. Se veía en paz. Se veía mejor. Chimuelo probablemente pensó lo mismo, porque se acercó a su humano moviendo la cola y con la lengua afuera en una mueca feliz y desdentada.

—Necesitaba eso, amigo— le comentó Hipo a Chimuelo—. No sabes cuánto.

Mientras Hipo acariciaba a Chimuelo distraídamente detrás de las orejas, las chicas emprendieron la retirada.

* * *

En el camino, Astrid le hizo jurar a Brutilda que nunca le diría a Hipo lo que habían visto, lo último que él necesitaba era esa presión. Brutilda, a su vez, le dijo a Astrid que ella no era estúpida, y que, de hecho, las veces anteriores, Hipo no había hecho eso… Así que se disculpó. En su opinión, una cosa era ver el martillo del chico y otra muy distinta era verlo usándolo. Si en algo estaban de acuerdo las dos es que fue incorrecto quedarse a mirarlo, obviamente él creía que estaba solo. Aunque las dos se divirtieron y se permitieron, _sólo por esa vez_ , recordar algunos detalles en el camino.

Cuando llegó a su cabaña, Astrid cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama. Meditaba los eventos y se golpeaba por haber sido tan intrusiva, cuando se escuchó el sonido particular de un Furia Nocturno en vuelo. Hipo había regresado.

El corazón de Astrid latió con más velocidad y, por primera vez en su vida, Astrid deseó algo. O, para ser más precisos, a _alguien_. Astrid se levantó y se pegó a la pared más cercana a la cabaña de Hipo. Él estaría ahí ahora… Y Astrid deseaba estar con él. Deseaba ser su confidente siempre, deseaba poder darle un masaje cuando lo necesitara, deseaba poder besarlo y escuchar esos gemidos deliciosos otra vez.

Se dio cuenta que ya no era feliz con su relación natural con Hipo. No. Decidió que lucharía por ser la novia de Hipo, porque aunque por derecho natural él sería suyo eventualmente, ella lo quería _ahora._ Y le encantó sentir la ambición en su cuerpo. Sonrió, Hipo debía prepararse para lo que venía.

* * *

 _Notas de la autora: Mi primera historia sobre HTTYD. No hay mucho que decir, creo que se explica sola. Gracias por leer!  
_


End file.
